Blue Creation
by greypenink
Summary: This is a Kurt love story, without the Shadowcat romance. I, like, so totally hate her. Has an orginal character. Pairings and other romances will be put in.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-man characters, just the ones I make up. I'm making no profit on this so don't sue!

Blue Creation

By GreyPenInk

Warnings: I've seen a total of seven different episodes, not in correct order, so I will definitely not even try to stick to the cartoon or the cartoon characters. The P.O.V. or point of view will be changing a lot in this chapter. All P.O.V. shall be of the person's name at the beginning of the paragraph. Keep up if you can and good luck other wise.

Principal Kelly glared silently at the student that sat in the chair in front of his desk. To him this little monster had mutant written all over from head to toes. There was no way; the need for sunglasses, thick concealing clothing and obvious obsession with blue to the point of having bluish black hair was coincidentally normal. Silences stretched on as Principal Kelly continued to glare and the new transfer student continued to pick at her peeling blue nail polish.

A loud sneeze was suddenly released straight into her hands.

"Eew! Coo you peas and meh ay tissue?" said Kelsey Parther as she looked down at her hands and sniffed miserably. Upon receiving two tissues she swiped with one and blew her nose with thunderous force in the other. "Tank you. Ah ate ah-ving ay code."

Then again there was a chance she was just another geeky student. He would have to watch her.

"Well then, just give this slip to the lady outside and she'll print out your class schedule."

"O'tae, tank you." Kelsey mumbled and took the paper.

With another sneeze and a groan she made her way out.

Kurt Wagner fidgeted in his seat as his teacher droned on. A quiet snore drew his attention from the front to the seat next to him. Sean Gavi, with his head on the desk, was sleeping like a few other classmates of theirs. It was a temping idea but Kurt knew he'd wake up with a killer neck pain if he did.

Kelsey grumbled as she turned the corner into yet another hallway that looked exactly alike. 'Where the heck is room 219? Crud! Class is half way over by now!' Pulling her large hood up and over her face she muffle a small growl of annoyance into it. 'Calm down and just keep looking.' She pushed her navy hood just over her sunglasses and looked around again. It really did all look the same to her. This was not her day; the only good thing so far today was that she had found the girls bathroom and was able to give her nose a sound blowing. Now she could talk normally. Just as she was about to turn one more corner something very big came around and crashed into her.

Duncan Matthews and the rest of his English class were coming in after their loopy teacher had paired them all and made them 'go study nature in order to better understand the use of nature in the book.' What he really wanted to study was Jean Grey but their idiot teacher had partnered her with Scott Summers and him with … Pietro Maximoff.

That guy was driving him crazy, he talked so damn fast and he had been having fun pissing him off since the beginning of the semester two weeks ago. Duncan didn't know how a slacker like him was in the senior class but he was ready to strangle him if he could just get his hand on him. He walked a little faster to get away from Maximoff and the love-y-dove-y Scott and Jean. Turning the corner he ran into someone, looking down and only seeing the top of a blue hood covered head. He moved to shove the person back but immediately got his hands slapped away.

Kelsey felt discombobulated for a moment but quickly smacked away the hands that seemed to be coming for her breasts. Her hit only caused a short pause before the hands were back and shoving her hard into the wall behind her.

Duncan slammed the dude into the wall. 'The nerve of this guy! Slapping my hands like that!' He thought. "Stay out of my way shrimp!" He yelled, hands keeping the blue hooded, cushy chested male pinned. 'Cushy chested…?'

Kelsey angrily screamed: "Pervert! Hands off!" Her first hour of her first day here at Bayville High and she already had found the school pervert! What a cruddy day!

Duncan was now far enough way to see whom he was gripping and realized too late; 'He is a gir…' Suddenly something smash into him sending him to the ground. He never got to finish his thought.

Pietro watched Dunce-Can hurriedly turn the corner. He was so much fun to piss off, and with his mutant powers he easily stayed out of Duncan's reach. Not that he couldn't handle Dunce-Can; it just further pissed off the football player when he couldn't catch him. It was even more fun than bugging old Laser-Eyes, plus he was on his Roguey's good side for not starting it with Scott. Deciding that he had given Duncan enough nanoseconds of not being harassed he sped up to catch him. He reached the corner in time to see Dunce-Can slam a girl, he could tell from the long skirt, into the wall and keep her there with his hands on her breasts. This was surreal; he'd never seen that idiot treat a girl like that. It was her scream that brought him back. Charging forward he rammed himself into the pervert.

Kelsey looked up to a gorgeous pale haired vision, that just a second ago hadn't been in front of her, then to the blond pervert lying on the floor. This guy had just knocked down her molester, and was still glaring daggers at him. To her, he was so cool!

Pietro turned to check on the girl in front of him self. "Are-you-okay?" asked he in his usual super speed.

Kelsey blinked and before she could translate someone yelled something.

Scott and the rest of the class looked on the seen they had just now reached. "Maximoff what did you do to her!"

Pietro gaped at him. "What! I didn't touch her!"

Scott shook his head disbelievingly, "I said what did you do to her?"

Pietro glared at Scott, he couldn't believe this! This is what he got for saving someone. "And I said I didn't touch her!"

Kurt and the other students, now awake, stared at their classroom door. There was an awful lot of noise going on out there. Though the words were muffled he could hear the voices. It had at first sounded like Duncan and someone else, now it was Scott and Pietro. Kurt glanced at his teacher, Mrs. Belling was biting her lip, probably unsure whether to check out side or not.

Kelsey could see that the brunette with shades was about to start up again and interrupted. "You shut up! Don't yell at him! Don't accuse him! He saved me from that pervert!" Kelsey yelled as she pointed at the recovering blonde.

Jean, who had been hurrying over to Duncan to help him up, stopped midway at hearing that. She looked at him eyed wide, and disbelieving.

Scott's eyebrows shot up. "What? Pietro saved you?"

Kelsey glared, "Yeah! Peter saved me, what's it to you?"

Pietro flinched at that. "My name's not Peter, it's Pietro. Pietro Maximoff." He glared harder at Scott, "And I did save her. It was Dunce-Can here that crushed her into the wall and was feeling her up!"

Kurt's eyes were as wide as wide could be. His teacher had just chosen the wrong moment to open the door and they heard every word Pietro, yes he was sure it was Pietro now, had said. There in front of the class door laid the "Dunce-Can" himself.

Scott, Jean, the rest of English class and Kurt's Public Speaking class could only stare at the now red-faced Duncan.

Mrs. Belling was the first to recover from shock, surprisingly. "Very good Pietro, that was very admirable of you to defended her but would you and the rest of your class please return to your classroom. As for you Mr. Matthews, three weeks detention and we will be talking to the Principal and your parents after school. Now everyone to class."

Kelsey couldn't help but blush in embarrassment; both at getting his name wrong and at two whole classes of people knowing she got groped. What an absolutely awful day. She just wanted to disappear right then, still she had to thank her hero.

Pietro had the biggest grin on his face. This was a great day! Finally a little recognition! People would so be talking about him as a hero in the halls, girls would go even more gah-gah for him, his Roguey and Wanda for sure would be thrilled, Duncan was in trouble, Dunce-Can had probably just ruined his rep on top of it, Scott looked just plain stupid now for accusing him, he himself wasn't in trouble and the girl… was saying something to him.

Kelsey looked at Pietro, her silver haired rescuer. He looked awesome when he smiled like that. "Um… Pietro, I just wanted to say…" she waited till he turned to her. "What I mean is thank you. That was so mega-wonderful of you. I really appreciate you saving me. You're the best!"

Pietro liked few things better than having his ego stroked. Oh yeah, this was a great day. "Your welcome, but really I couldn't let a thing like him hurt you now could I? I've got to get to class now, but I'll see you around okay." 'Smooth, Pietro you are so very smooth,' he thought to him self.

Kelsey blush now for a different reason. 'He is so wonderful!' She couldn't help but swoon as he walked off with the rest of his class. A not so quiet cough brought focus to the teacher in the classroom door way. "Oh right class! Could you show me where room 219 is, I've been trying to find my class."

Mrs. Belling frowned. "There is no room 219. Let me see your schedule." In a quick glance she solved the problem. "That's not supposed to be a 9, it's a 4. It's classroom 214, that's this class. Please come in and introduce your self."

Kelsey felt a huge knot in her stomach instantly form. 'Oh crud! After all that I have to go in and make sure everyone knows it was me that got groped. I'll be Kelsey Parther a.k.a. the Felt Up Girl! What a cruddy day!' Not wanting to extend her suffering even more she walked in, plastered a big fake smile on her beat red face and immediately started. "Hi I'm Kelsey Parther. I go by Kelly normally. I'm sixteen, born in France and a sophomore. Um…I have an eye condition, hence the shades. I was born premature so my eyes are a little differently then yours. My eyes are extremely light sensitive so I have to wear sunglasses all the time."

Kurt looked at the girl in head to toe blue. Like blue much does she? Bluish black hair, navy sunglasses, baggy navy sweater, light blue backpack, floor length loose dark blue skirt, and blue tennis shoes; the only real other color were her bright red blushing cheeks. After her little intro she was directed to sit next to him. The rest of class passed uneventfully with the new girl taking notes furiously and him sneaking glances at her. 'Why would Duncan start picking on the new girl? Or any girl for that matter?' he wondered. Class ended quicker than he expected. Standing up to leave he took one last glance at her. Kurt couldn't suppress a small sound of disgust at seeing that on the margin of her notes. Pietro's name with multiple hearts was written repeatedly all over the place. He opened his mouth to say something and found her in the middle of taking off her baggy sweater. All he could do is gawk, under the sweater she wore a long sleeved, high collared shirt, but what got him was that it was skintight. It showed off her large chest well, in his opinion. 'Duncan grabbed those?' he thought.

Kelsey signed in releif when she reached her new seat; at least introductions were over. Now all she had to do were take notes, which proved to be hard for her because of three things. One being the lecture was extremely boring, two being she couldn't get her mind off the handsome Pietro Maximoff and the last reason was the absolutely cute guy next to her that kept looking her way. Plus it was getting too hot in the room! She briefly wondered if it was because she was sick. Kelly Parther mentally curse the heat but made no move to take her sweater off. She didn't want anyone to see exactly what the 'Dunce-Can' had grabbed. The class bell rang at last. Class took way too long to end! Finally she could take off her sweater! It was so darn hot in here! Once most of class was out the door she hurriedly moved to take off her sweater…but forgot to remove her sunglasses and earrings first. Her aunt was right; this sweater neck was too small. Kelsey grunted as she tried to pull it off, it was just stuck on her clip on earrings, leaving her in the dark and surrounded by cotton.

Kurt had just continued to stare, but now he was trying to hold in his laughter. This girl, (Kelly right?) looked so stupidly funny right now. He waited a bit for her to get out so he could talk to her. When she continued to struggle, he realized that she really was stuck. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh out right or be concerned. "Do you need some help?"

Kelsey froze at hearing another person so close. Oh crud this was just so embarrassing; it really was an awful day. Well she could: a.) Say yes and get help b.) Say no and keep struggling by her self or c.) Bang her head repeatedly on her desk until she freaked he out enough to scare him off. However good b and c looked she knew another class would most likely be coming in shortly and that would be even more embarrassing. Kelsey sighed before she answered: "Yes peas. If you coo juss elp meh pool ish off." Kelsey mentally sighed. Her stuffy nose was back. It sucked to be sick!

Kurt's head tilted and he pondered what he heard. It must have been the sweater making her sound so strange. Anyway, he had definitely heard a 'yes' in there, so he grabbed onto the sweater.

Kelsey felt a tug on the sweater then another tug, followed by a hard pull, which did the trick and more. For a second she saw her shades, earrings, sweater, and helper guy fly through the air but the light hurt so she shut her eyes tight. She heard a bump and a clatter of metal objects that had to be the guy and her stuff landing on the floor. Poor guy, he more than likely fell on his bum, yet she couldn't help but laugh.

Kurt glared up at the girl laughing at him with her eyes closed; it was a very odd sight. 'Humph, now she's the one laughing.' "Here are your glasses." 'But should he really give them back?' he thought.

Kelsey held out her hands. There was a pause. "Um…" Her shades where set into her hands, immediately she put them on. " Tank you." A strange look was all she got. "Oh yeah!" she pulled a Kleenex out and blow loud enough to rival a car horn. 'Oh crud I hadn't meant for it to be that loud. I can feel myself bush. "I said thank you, it's just I have a bit of a cold." Before she got any response the class started to fill with students. Quickly grabbing her binders and backpack she hurried out the door. She made all of five feet in distance from the class before she realized she still had no idea where to go. Crud, at this rate she would be late for her next class. An unexpected hand on her shoulder nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Kurt frowned as he picked the girl's stuff of the floor. He couldn't believe she it left all here and now he had to go find her. Stepping out the door he was glad he didn't have to look far. She was looking intensely over a paper that he guessed to be her schedule. He walked up to her and waited for her to notice him. Then waited more and more until he didn't want to wait any more. He startled her he could tell, but he hadn't meant to. "Kelly right? Here is your stuff, you forgot it." He turned to go but this time it was his shoulder grabbed.

Kelsey looked at the guy; he was a bit taller than her, had nice features and seemed to be honestly nice. Maybe he would help her. "Thank you again. I appreciate it, but if I could ask you for one more thing?" The guy gave a slight nod. "Could you tell me how to get to my next class?" He took her schedule, only to blink at it in disbelief. "Hey what is that look for? Do I have any particularly mean teachers?"

Kurt could not believe his eyes, if this was right he'd be seeing a lot of this girl. "No. It's just that you've got European History, Geometry, Biology and Gym with me also. That's every class we have together except one." His shock was just met with a big happy smile. "Well then you can tell me where all those classes are!"

A tug and a tingling sensation pulled at the corner of his lips. Her smile was infectious and reminded him of Scott's grin with his shades on.

"We even have them all at the same periods. Come on Kelly, follow me."

"Do I get to know the name of the guy I'm stalking to class?"

"Stalking?"

"okay so that was the wrong word choice, but what is your name?"

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt Wagner. You seem like a nice guy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Creation

Part 2

By GreyPenInk

As the two hurried down the halls, Kurt kept glancing sideways at the blue obsessed girl. There was something strange about her, something that didn't feel right. She didn't seem evil or dangerous yet she made him uneasy.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when she said; "We have about a minute to get to class, please tell me we're close!"

"Yeah, just around this corner."

No sooner had he spoke those words when they both ran into someone, who just happened to be the principle of Bayville High.

"Ah, Principle Kelly, we're sorry. Um, funny running into you again, um."

The look on the older man's face made the both of them step back. With a voice dripping in disgust he said; "Humph, I shouldn't be surprised, you two deserve each other" before walking off.

"Do you get the feeling that we were just discriminated against?" she wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Unnoticed to both his shoulders slumped a fraction.

RIIIIINNNGG!

"AH! WE'RE LATE! OH NOT AGAIN!" she shrieked.

"Stop screaming and hurry up!" 'Mien Gott! (My God!) I never wanted her to do that scream thing again, that had sounded awful!'

Needless to say their teacher was less than pleased when they came in late. The two sat in the front, in the only seats left open. Kelsey signed in relief when their professor didn't make her introduce herself. Just as she was getting her stuff out a thought occurred to her. Discretely the blue haired girl scribbled on to her page and passed it in front of Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the note. It said: --Hey Kurt, could you show me around? Not just to where my classes are but around the school? If you do I'll owe you a big favor or three little ones.--

He just nodded and went back to taking notes. 'One big or three small huh? Wonder what to ask for.' Suddenly he felt eyes on him. Turning to look his eyes met Rogue's and saw an eyebrow rise in question. He decided to just shrug before turning back to his teacher.

The two haired-colored mutant however was not satisfied with that. She decided she would ask him after class. She wanted to know more about this new girl that came late with Kurt. Her bother was normally early to all his classes. Had he been doing something with her? As she watched their body language, she figured the girl seemed to be pretty comfortable with the fairly neutral Kurt.

European history went fairly easily and soon Kurt was leading Kelly to her art class.

Rogue mentally huffed; she had been blocked by her other peers. When she finally got out the door she only caught a brief glimpse of the other X-man and the girl before a big football player moved behind Kurt and blocked him from view. She was about to go after them but then she realized that that wasn't the direction of her and her sib's next class.

A very laud "Roguey!" interrupted further thought. She turned to see the one and thankfully only Pietro Maximoff right behind her, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead it was at something up ahead, something in a familiar long skirt.

"You-see-her?-The-one-with-the-long-dark-blue-hair.-She-adores-me!-I-mean-how-could-she-not,-look-at-me!-Anyway-I-saved-little-miss-blue-damsel-in-distress-from-ol'-Dunce-Can!" He said at his usual speed. "Yeah-I-played-Knight-in-shinning-armor-for-her.-I-"

Rogue though she understood exactly what he was saying stopped listening then. She could not believe what Pietro was telling her. She let him lead her to class automatically and unthinkingly.

Kelly turned to the dark haired boy. "So if I have art what is it you have?" She inquired.

"You mean what class am I going to after this?" he returned.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"I have French to go to."

"Hey I speak French! I could help you any time if you needed it! Wow this is great now there's something I could help you with!" She chirped, smile growing across her face.

"Actually I'm doing very well in that class so… anyway this is your class." They stopped right outside the door.

"Oh okay… well if you ever want to practice. Hey, after this class is over are you going to come back so you can show me where to go to launch?"

"Yes, I'll-"

"Out of the way Fuzzball!" Lance exclaimed.

Kurt bristled but ignored him seeing as he wasn't actually in the way.

Kelly however was looking all over the place. 'Fuzzball? Where's the fuzzball?' she thought. Aloud she said; "Fuzzball? But you look fuzzier than him!" Mentally she finished; 'I mean, look at those noses hairs!'

Lance burst into laughter and walking right by them into the art class.

Kurt's shoulders slumped again, but this time Kelly noticed.

"I don't know what he's talking about, did you see how far all those nose hairs were stinking out? You could make a full wig with them! Besides all guys are supposed to have body hair so he shouldn't be one to talk."

Kurt tried to grin, it was a nice try but this girl just didn't know, had no idea… "Yeah, see you later." He said as he made his way to class.

"Bye for now Kurt!" she called before going in.

In an instance a woman with messy red hair and large glasses was on her. "You must be Miss Parther. I'm Donna Korvick, your art instructor. You don't know how excited I am to have you! Now I'll finally have an even class, come you'll be Mr. Alvers' partner for the rest of the semester. I'll introduce you two."

The class was a fairly nice size, but she wasn't looking at the room. The blue obsessed girl was too busy staring at the piece of clay stuck in Ms. Korvick's hair. They stopped when they reached a tall brunet, who was facing the other way.

"Kelsey Parther this is Lance Alvers."

Rogue came back to herself when she felt Pietro hug her, while being very careful to only touch the clothed parts of her. Inside she tore, just like she always did whenever they touched. A part of her craved touch and contact yet the other part of her dreaded Pietro the negative effects a simple meeting of the flesh could have. She waved him goodbye and went into class.

After she got her customary seat, Kurt scooted in and parked it to her left. She thought of asking him about the girl, when an image of the blackish blue haired girl and Pietro walking down the hall, bare hand in bare hand, came to appeared in her mind's eye. The X-woman decided not to.

Kelsey mentally swore when she saw who it was.

"You again!" annoyance clear in his voice.

Somehow Ms. Korvick completely missed it. "You know each other? Good! Kelsey, you joined on a good day, we're starting portraits. One of you will do a pencil sketch of the other and next class you'll. If you finish early you can add in color. And Kelsey I'll need you take off your sunglasses."

"But I need them, I have an eye condition!"

"Well then when it's your turn to pose you'll just have to take them off. Now get to work." With that she left.

"So who goes first?" she nervously asked. 'This guy's kind big… I could always… but then I'll have to move again.'

"You draw, I don't feel like it today, I already set up the stuff anyway."

"Fine," she said and grabbed a stool, "Do you want me to draw you looking any particular way?"

Lance didn't answer, just sat on the stool, leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

The dark haired girl picked up the pencil and started immediately. "If you fall asleep and you drool, I'll draw the drool."

Brown eyes briefly opened to glare at her before looking away.

"I was just kidding you know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

No answer.

"So who were you going to work with if not me?"

No answer.

"Why are we all the way to the back of class, away from everyone else?"

No answer.

"Do you know of any place that's cheap to rent? Or do you know some body looking for a roommate? I really need to find a place."

No answer.

"Nice weather around here, especially around this time of year."

No answer.

"So you know you've got this friendliness about you. You really have quite an earth-shattering personality." She said sarcastically.

Again he was laughing for no reason.

'He probably does it to be irritating!' "What was so funny about that? What is it, some inside joke or something?"

"Something like that." He answered. 'She must be really new to the institute, probably hasn't seen the real Nightcrawler, let alone been informed about me. Wonder if she's like old Laser-eyes.'

"Now that you're talking, talk to me." She smiled.

"You X-Geek, you want me to talk or stay still?" he said in hopes that it would shut her up.

The blue nailed female ignored the insult. "Well I've pretty much got your mouth and jaw done, just hold the rest please. Your eyes I'll do last; they can wait."

No response.

Feeling her nose stuff again she blew it extra loudly on purpose. Hoping to at least get a flinch out of him.

No response.

To keep conversation going she started again. "What was with at ex-geek line? I mean I've been called a geek or nerd a time or two, but never a Has-Been. Is that a Bayville thing?"

He turned to her. "Oh come on, Fuzzball or the baldy didn't tell you anything? Aren't you institute kids supposed stick to your own kind, you know as part of the deal of staying there?"

Kelsey's jaw hit the floor. "Institute! Like nut-house institute! Kurt's one of them!"

Lance gave her a funny look, which she misinterpreted.

"Aw geeze, I had no idea Kurt had those kinds of problems, he seemed fine to me. Gosh, it really didn't show…. Anyway, Kurt's a nice guy; you shouldn't call him Fuzzball. In fact shame on you for picking on a handicapped person!"

"It aint that kind of institution! It's called the Xavier Institute for the gifted or somethin' like that."

The pale girl suddenly gained a lot of color to her face making it very red. "Um… now I get that X-geek thing. Wow, how lucky Kurt is to be gifted. That must be really fun to stay with others that are like him."

A bitter feeling crept through him. 'Gifted…we're more like targeted. We're staying with others for safety not fun. Damn normies.'

"I really meant it when I said that need a cheap place to stay, or a place that wouldn't mind holding off on rent until I get my first pay check."

"You're so new here you don't know about the X-kids but you already have a job?"

"First thing I did when I into town was get one. I start this Friday but don't think I'm a free loader, I cook, I clean, I do laundry and I got a TV that I hardly watch to give to a roommate. So do you know anyone?"

Lance could just hear the hopefulness in her voice. 'We could use a little extra money, she cooks and we do have a room. Wait, what the fuck am I thinking. Change the subject.' "So what's with the shades, why you need them?"

"I was born pre-mature, my eyes don't handle light well so I wear the shades."

"That's a lie." He knew it in his gut it was a lie. He had a pretty good lie detector but the question was why was she lying.

Kelly felt every muscle in her body stiffen. "No it's not." Came the firm statement.

The brotherhood leader immediately noticed. "Yes it is. I know it's a lie. It's not even close to the truth probably. Don't try to cover it." The edge in her voice made his own heckles rise.

"So what IF it was a lie. It's not like I'm going to tell you anything different. Now please resume your position." The civil tone did not completely cover the layer ice there, and they both knew it.

The mutant known as Avalanche decided to back off. He'd gotten her to be quiet, which was what he had originally wanted, but now he was curious. He wanted to know what she was hiding. What could be bad enough that she would go completely defensive on him.

The rest of the class period was silent between the two, though in the last nine minutes Kelly had grabbed some of the colors that were set out. The bell rang and the brown-eyed male got up and took a look.

'Damn it's good! I look fucking hot!' What really came out was: "You really captured my good looks."

"It did turn out great, didn't it?" she said again with the civil tone yet this time with out the cold touch too it. He had dropped it, she would drop it.

"Yeah."

For some unknown reason Kelly felt the strongest feeling to turn around, but a smile spread over her face the moment she did. Kurt was there at the door, waiting for her. She perked up instantly. "Kurt! You came!"

"Ja. (Yes)" Silently he wondered why Lance was standing so near Kelsey. That bothered him. Bad enough the bastard had Kitty, was he now thinking of betraying her for another girl? Complete bastard!

"Just let me put all this stuff away and I'll be right with you." She chirped merrily.

"I'll be out here." He answered.

Lance could not believe the change in her, she seemed so happy to see the X-geek. "The TA is the one that cleans up, you don't have to. Just go."

The sentence was barely out of his mouth before she had grabbed her stuff, waved bye and was out the door.

It wasn't until she was close that she saw the slightly upset look on his face. Quietly they started walking.

"Are you okay Kurt?" She asked, hoping to find out what had upset him.

"Ja." He was not really paying attention.

"Ja? That's the second time you've said that."

"It's German for yes." He answered automatically.

"I knew that! I can understand most German. I lived in Germany for a bit when I was little."

"Then why'd you ask?" His attention was now on her.

"I didn't. I was just noticing that you were German."

"You couldn't tell by the way I talk or by my last name?" 'Mein Gott, is she stupid?'

"Well I'm very bad with accents and people are more international now; I just didn't want to assume."

He faced her then, looked her in the shades and said: "…Schwachköpf. (Idiot)"

"I am not!" she protested hotly.

A grin now came on to Kurt's face. "Just testing."

"Sure you were. Anyway are we going to the cafeteria?"

"Ja, it's just around the corned and down the hall."

"I know that this is random, but Alvers said that you go to the Xavier Institute and I was just wondering what's it like? To be gifted and stay there with others who are gifted like you?"

Kurt froze. 'Gifted…the other yes, but me … it's more like cursed.'

"If this is a bad subject for you then we can pretend I never asked. However I want you to know that I don't think you're a X-geek or a regular geek. Alvers is just jealous that you're gifted and he's not. Even if you weren't you seem to be a much better guy than him and he should be jealous of that!"

"Danke (thank you). That was kind of you to say." Kurt said while trying to compose himself. "Actually it is good to be at the institute, we are like family there."

"Oh, family…what about your Mutter (Mother) and Vater (Father)? I mean how do they feel about you being there? Where are they?"

'She really knows how to bring a guy down, doesn't she?' "Meine Mutter (My Mother) sends me letters, saying that they both miss me but are happy for me to have this opportunity. She always says that mein Vater (my Father) is so proud of me. Both mein parents are back in Germany. And your folks?"

"Mein Vater and Mutti (Mama) are back in France. I'm here with meine Tante (my Aunt), she is sister to meine Mutti."

"Aren't you a little old to call her your Mutti?" he teased.

"I'll never be too old for that. Besides I normally don't say it in German and call her Mah or Mère."

"We're here. This is Bayville High Caf."

"Kurt, can I sit with you to day?"

"Ja, but I sit outside with mein friends."

"Gut (Good)."

Rogue was the first to spot them. She watch them make their way through the caf lunch line. That was the same girl that had been with Kurt in History, in the halls and now at lunch. That was also the girl her Pietro had said he'd saved. As she watch her bother merrily chat with the blue girl she still couldn't help feeling a bit of fear in her heart. Pietro Maximoff was a major flirt with all the girls at school, but it was a well-known fact that they were a couple. Most girls were too scared of her to really do anything about their attraction to the silver haired speedster. Also it helped that when they were together no other girl, except his sister Wanda, existed. Yet this morning it had been different. Pietro hadn't stopped talking about her. True it was likely because he had wanted to brag and get attention, but still he, for the first time he talked about another girl around her. When Kurt and the Blue Girl made it to the register, the gothic mutant left the building. She would have lunch with Pietro and her friend Wanda instead of the rest of the X-men.

"Mein friends are just over this way."

"Très bien (very Good)!"

"Switching to French?"

"Oui (Yes). You're not the only one not speaking their native language, mon ami (my friend)."

They came up to a group of people and Kelly felt her blood run cold. 'Crud! They're the people from the hall! That's the one I yelled at! Oh my God!' Still she plastered a big smile on to her face and approached.

It wasn't lost on Kurt how quiet the table had gotten as they neared, but still it would only be for a day. "Guys, this is Kelsey Parther. Kelly these are my friends."

"Bonjour! (Good Morning/ Hello)" She chirped and waved.

A lack luster hi was all she got. Kurt frowned at his friends. "Kelly that is Jean Grey, next to her is Scott Summers and Evan Daniels. The blonde is Tabitha Smith, then Jubilation Lee and Kitty Pryde. The guys are Ray Crisp, Samuel Guthrie, Bobby Drake, Roberto De Costa and Alex Summers is Scott's little bro. Rahne, Rogue and Amara are not here yet."

The table had an uncomfortable silence to it that only increased as the two sat down. Soon they were met up with the two girls, whom also fell into an oppressive silence.

The girl in head to toe blue felt so nerves. There was something about that woman, the red head that made her uneasy. She struggled to keep herself in check. Kurt looked at the girl. "Stimmt etwas nicht?(What's wrong?)"

"Je ne sais pas. (I don't know)" she lied. She had the biggest feeling of being probed. She ignored it and discreetly blew her nose.

'Scott?' Jean call to her lover through her telepathy.

'Yeah Jean?' he called thought back.

'Something is off about this girl; I can sense it.' Jean telepathically

'Do you think she's a threat?'

'I don't think so but we should have the professor check her out anyway.'

'Right, we'll do it as soon as we get home.'

Lunch dragged on slowly. Kelly was so tense that when Kurt said he was done she jumped. Immediately it caused the whole table to chuckle. As soon as Kurt was up, she was up with a quick "Au revoir. (good bye)"

Really Kurt only wanted to get away from the silence, but he couldn't simply leave her at the table. It would be bad to be so rude to the girl since she was in so many of his classes. On the way to Geometry, they chatted alternating between English, French and German. Some times mixing all three together in varying combination. Kurt had to admit that it was nice having someone he could talk in German to. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed his native tongue. He'd also found out quite a bit about her ranging in variety. He learned of serious things like parents being permanently six feet under the ground in France and her growing up with her Aunt Jolene and her Godparents. To the sillier personal idiosyncrasies; things like her love of all things soft and warm, especially furred animals and her intense fear of heights and chickpeas.

The class went smoothly though did Kurt caught his adopted sister Rogue come in last minute. He sent her a look, but she just shook her head, declining to answer. After class Kurt told Kelly his route to get to Biology class and that he would meet up with her again after he had a talk with his sister. After they separated Kurt caught Rogue while she was leaving the class.

"Rogue? Where were you at lunch?"

She honestly didn't feel like answering but she saw the worry in her bother's eyes. "With Pietro."

On the inside he grimaced at that. "Oh, are you alright? You seem upset." He asked as they both turned the corner.

"Just go back with that blue girl. And, what's with her? Does she like my Pietro now?"

Kurt winced, so that was what was bothering Rogue. Well he wasn't happy about his new friend crushing on the speed demon either. "Yeah, a small one. Still he is crazy about you, Rogue."

The sentence had just left his mouth when, speak of the devil, Maximoff himself was suddenly there. "Who's crazy about _MY_ Roguey?" Jealousy and possessiveness clear in his voice.

"You are." He explained in a slightly annoyed tone. He wasn't 100 sure if he was all right with the brotherhood member dating his sister. It was more around 67, but at least she was happy.

A cheeky grin spread over his lips. "Well of course I am! Sexiest female on two legs!" He proclaimed and laughed.

The paleness lessened on the Goth's cheeks as a blush threatened to stain her face. "Let's go or we'll be late and Mr. Bezoul will give us detention."

'I really hate this school's lay out. Would it kill them to put one of those _You Are Here_ maps up?' Then to top off her frustration she felt a slow building sneeze start to form.

To get her mind off the sneeze completely, the hall in front of her was suddenly blocked by three very big, angry looking jocks in their letterman jackets. Reflexively she clutched her books closer to her body; in a lame attempt at make a shield.

"So you're the one eh?" one of them said, as he and the other two looked her over.

Slowly she backed away from them. "I'm not! I'm sure I'm not the one! I just started here to day." She quickly tried to insist.

"You little bitch, on your first day you ruin my rep! And in front of Jean!" A voice behind her dripped with venom and familiarity.

Kelsey's spine went rod straight. She knew that voice. Before she even thought to do anything pain erupted in the back of her head. Her hands flew up, dropping her books and tried to pry the hand out of her hair. She tried to duck down and move around, hoping that that would make he let go. It was no use; the harder she tried the more Duncan tightened his hold.

"Dude, I thought you said she looked like a guy." One of the other jokes said. All three of them were watching her well-endowed chest giggle as she attempted to get away.

'Perverts! All of you! I hate you all! Who gangs up on one person?' she thought.

"What are you talking about, of course she looks like a guy!" Duncan turned her around then. 'Shit!' was all the blonde thought as he took a look at her. Curvy, she was definitely curvy though still on the thin side. Feisty too, she was obviously trying with all her might to get away but she simply wasn't strong enough. He hated to admit but he was getting hard watching her be completely powerless against him no matter how much she struggled. He focused his attention to his hand. Her hair was far softer than Jean's. He couldn't see much of her face from her hair and sunglasses being in the way, yet what he saw he liked, such as her slightly pump lips. 'Let's get a look at those eyes.' Without another thought, he pulled the shades off.

"Non! Mes lunettes! Donner mes lunettes de soleil de retour! (No! My glasses! Give my sunglasses back!)" she demanded and grasped blindly for them; having closed her eyes the instant the shades were pulled off. Before she had been more pissed off about being hassled and having her hair pulled, but now with her shades gone she felt helpless and scared. "M'a lâché! (Let go of me!)" There were just to many people to risk truly fighting back. It was so hard to control her self that she barely was aware of her laps into her native tongue.

The sound of four guys laughing at her was her only reply. Then for the second time that day her back was forcefully connected to the school's walls, only this time it was a hand at her throat and in her hair that kept her there. At this she stopped trying to pry his hand out of her hair and started to attack the hand smashing against her collarbone.

Although she kept control of herself some how, rationality left her and she let out a loud screamed. "M'aider! M'aider! (Help me! Help me!)"

A rough hand covered her mouth and a chuckle sounded far too closed to her ear than she was comfortable with.

"Pietro! Man I've been looking all over for you." Lance called.

All three teens turned to the mutant known as Avalanche.

"Lance what's up?" asked the silver haired male over his shoulder and kept walking with Rogue and Kurt.

"Me and the others are cutting out of last period, come on let's go!"

"Just lemme drop my Roguey off and I'll think about it." He immediately afterwards noticed the look his girlfriend was giving him.

"Oh as if you actually want to stay?" he said more than asked as he caught up with them.

Pietro never answered him for in that second they all had turned the corner. With his mutation he was able to come out of his shock faster. 'That's the girl from this morning.' He only recognized her from her skirt.

"So you're foreign? Well you sound sexy when it doesn't matter what you're saying. Good news, I've just figured out a way to start repaying you for all the damage you've done my rep." 'She looks fine without the shades. Still this stupid bitch cost me Jean!'

"Hey Duncan! We want a piece of the action too!" One of the others said.

It dawned on her that she was going to fight like hell to get away from the blonde monster but the others were more than she could hope to handle and that thought kept running around in her head. She was scared stiff and beginning to sweat bullets.

A sudden feeling of violence erupted in him at smelling her. 'There's not going to be anything left after I'm done!' he thought yet answered: "After I'm done!" That answer set of several chains of events.

Fine then! If those beasts wanted her, they were going to have to fight her tooth and nail. Kelly opened her mouth and sank her teeth into his hand, drawing blood. The hand was jerked away. Very slightly she cracked her eyes open and saw a blur for silver hair. Immediately she shut them again.

Pietro, weary of all the other football players' gaze didn't go anywhere near his top speed, but still gathered his momentum and rammed his fist into the side of Duncan's face. For the second time that day he sent the Dunce-can to the floor.

Lance, seeing this could get ugly, took up position next to Pietro. He didn't know why his speedy buddy was sticking his neck out for this girl but he wasn't about to leave him hanging.

Rogue also joined her boyfriend, though with mixed feelings.

Kurt however had gone straight to his frightened new friend and pulled her to him without thought. She struggled briefly until he called her name.

"Kurt?" her French accent was thick in her voice.

"Ja." The moment after he answered he found himself getting the life squeezed out of him.

"Kurt! Kurt! Mon dieu! J'étais très craintif! M'aider! Mes lunettes de soleil. (My God! I was very afraid! Help me! My sunglasses.)" Relief flooded into her. She wasn't alone now yet her adrenaline was still pumping.

"Vous serez bien. Vous êtes bien. Je vous protégerai. (You will be well. You are well. I will protect you.)" He calmly whispered into her ear.

It was the soft sound of his voice, his warmth and his smell that she couldn't quite put a name to that calmed the sightless girl. She felt suddenly so sleepy and relaxed.

Duncan growled from the ground. As his fellow jocks picked him up he couldn't get the image of his new girl with geeky Kurt. He also couldn't understand his sudden jealousy and desire to hurt her.

The four-football players advanced on them, but Pietro, Lance and Rogue stood ready for them. Just then the bell rang. The Principal Kelly would be making his rounds now.

"Next time Maximoff, you won't be so damn lucky, you fuckin' shit!" Yelled the pissed off, bruised blonde.

Once they were gone the three turned to the other two, Kurt met their stare.

"Is-she-alright?" Pietro was the first to ask.

The mutant known as Nightcrawler gave a small shrug. He turned his head back down to her, and this time caught a whiff of her scent. At once he felt something shift in him, but he couldn't tell what at the moment. "Etes-vous bien? Avez-vous une blessure ? (Are you all right? Do you have an injury?)"

"Oui. J'ai une douleur dans ma tête mais je suis bien. (Yes. I have a pain in my head but I am alright.)"

"Etes-vous sûr? (Are you sure?)

"Oui. Pouvez-vous plaire me donnez mes lunettes? (Yes. Can you please give me my glasses?)"

Kurt looked around and found them in his sister. He raised an eyebrow but let it drop when she didn't respond and just gave them to him.

Kelsey immediately put them on and looked around. She saw Kurt, Pietro, Lance and a strange girl with a white streak in her hair. Heat came alive in her face and she just wanted to run away from embarrassment.

In the silence Rogue looked over the girl. She was decent looking but nothing out standing though her mouth looked creepy right now. Making her presence known she asked; "So you're fine now?"

Kelly honestly wanted to say 'Are you crazy? I've got huge jocks after my blood! Of course I'm not alright! I've just had the day from first-degree hell! I'm not even close to alright!' Yet what came out was; "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you. Thank you all."

Kurt saw that she was having trouble so he simply said; "You guys know we're all late to class right…"

Mentally Kelly groaned and thought 'Again? What a full of crud day!'

Lance just shrugged. "Not me and Pietro, we are cutting out."

Rogue glanced once more at the girl before looking at her boyfriend. "Come on Pietro, Lance, let's go."

The silver haired boy turned to look at his girlfriend for the first time since turning the corner. "You're coming with?" Surprise clear in his voice, however he didn't wait for her to answer before he grinned and dragged his girlfriend away.

"Hey Kelly, you got some blood on your mouth." Lance said before he followed after them.

The two stood alone in the hall. Kurt frowned at his sister's retreating back. He knew those two would be a bad influence on his sister.

She didn't notice; too busy wiping her mouth and collecting her things from the floor. "Kurt," Kelsey asked to get his attention when she was done.

"Hm?" 'Oh good she got it off. Damn that was gross.' He thought.

"We really should get to class…and thanks for helping me."

Not knowing what to say he just nodded and started walking.

"That was the second time Pietro saved me." She said more to herself. "Was that his girlfriend with him?"

"Ja. She's my sister, Rogue."

"Wow, you to don't look anything alike."

"Adopted sister."

"She's lucky to have both you and Pietro."

Before he could respond they reached their class and were promptly given extra homework as punishment. The two didn't say or write anything to each other the whole class period. Kelly didn't because she was still so embarrassed about being harassed and needing help. Kurt didn't because his mind was on his sister and Kitty. He didn't like either boy the girls were going out with. Yet they seemed to be head over heels. Now his new friend was developing feeling for his sis's Pietro. Great.

After that was P.E. and they separated to change. Or in her case to meet up with the P.E. coach.

She glared at the clothes Mrs. Zaffy, the coach gave her; a shirt and small gym shorts. 'Super crud! I need to get more sun to be out in is!' Entering the girls' lockers, she looked for a way to solve her problem and found it. In bathroom, in the Girl's Lockers, one of the stalls had a high window right above it with bright sunlight coming in. Quickly she shoved her backpack and books in her new locker and waited for the stall. Once she was in she stripped everything but her shoes and high socks. Light blue skin absorbed the sunlight and she stayed completely still.

A loud knocking and an annoyed voice calling her to hurry up and get out so someone else could have a turn were both wholly ignored. She merely blew her nose on some T.P. and faced the other way to let her backside get sun.

Hearing most of the other girls leaving, she hoped she had had enough to last her the class period and changed.

When she stepped out, her skin looked just like all the other girls'. Trotting out she follow some other girls to the gymnasium. Kurt was there, as well as his friends from lunch. The guy with the shades, Scott or something like that, looked angry with Kurt or at least at something he said.

Mrs. Zaffy came swaggering out and announced that class would be a bit short. She divided the class from A-O and P-Z, which made it pretty even. A-O would run today and P-Z would climb rope.

Kelsey looked at the seven ropes attached to the high gym ceiling and felt her stomach drop to her feet. She was vaguely aware that the coach had picked seven boys to spot the ropes and spilt the rest of the group. She was somewhat aware that Scott was the person holding her rope. Yet she was mainly aware of how high the ceiling was. Quickly she got in the back of the line.

Kurt watched his new friend. She looked scared enough to wet herself. He laughed a bit to himself as he held the rope. Sean Gavi caught his laughter as he climbed down.

"Dude what's so funny? I thought I did pretty well." Sean Gavi asked.

Kurt shook his head and responded; "No not you, that girl in the back of the other line, Kelly, looks freaked out. It's funny."

Sean took a look. "Man is that that girl from class? Damn! She's a little hottie! Nice rack too!"

Kurt scowled at his classmate. "That's my friend you're talking about!"

"Sweet dude, then you got her number!"

"I don't have it; she's new remember." Kurt snapped.

"Well then hook me up man! I- Oh wait, you don't have anything going for her do you dude?"

"No, why would I?" Honestly the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Kitty was the only girl on his thoughts.

"Great man, more killer curves for me and the other guys."

"What other guys?" he asked worried that Sean was referring to Duncan and his group.

"Kurt, look around, I ain't the only one that likes what she's got."

Kurt looked around the gym, sure enough there were guys looking at her however she seemed to only see the rope. He looked at her; she was good looking, pretty actually, beautiful in a way. She seemed honestly nice and spoke German. He was so used to only seeing Kitty he hadn't thought to look at her. 'It doesn't matter anyway, if she were to see the real me she wouldn't even want to be friends.' Kurt thought and dropped the idea.

Kelsey gulped as another classmate came down, class was almost over and she was one away from being next. Right then she wished she was anywhere else but in P.E. She watched the girl before her climb; she seemed completely fine with it. 'Maybe if I only think of going up.'

When it was her turn Scott handed her the rope she took and just stood there.

The laser-eyed boy grew impatient. "Just go already!"

Kelly wanted to tell him to go do something nasty but she decided to at least try. It wasn't so bad, she could climb it all the way to the top but the coming down… She got about 25 of the way down when she looked down. Oh suddenly the floor was so very far away and she suddenly so high up. On instinct she clutched the rope, frozen in place.

"Get down! What are you waiting for?" Scott call to her.

She really wanted to say 'I'm waiting for an invitation!' but her vocal cords were scared stiff.

"Ms. Parther come down now! Class it almost over." Mrs. Zaffy yelled.

With that Kelsey felt the classes eyes turn to her. 'Flippin' crud! Can this day get a worse!'

"Parther! Don't make me shake you down!"

She didn't know why of all times now her body chose to sneeze but it did. Kelly let out a load sneeze, it echoed in the gym and suddenly she was falling.

Her worse fear in the world was happening and all she could do was let out a little squeak. In her all consuming fear she lost all control over herself and a pulse was released from her.

Her landing was not what she had expected, because she knocking down two other people in her path downward. Actually it was more of a rough catch that ended with the three of them spralled on the thick gym mats.

Kurt was one of them, she knew he was! She could smell close by but he was not the one she mainly landed on.

The male under her groaned and she pulled her head from is chest in time to see him open his dazed brown eyes.

She was like a deer in the headlights and couldn't move. A collective gasp was made by the students around her and then it turned worse those eyes focused on her.

"Scott?" whispered a Kurt's voice in wonder.

Hearing him snapped her to her scenes and she scrambled off him. It also helped that this Scott guy was now looking at all his friends.

Kelsey felt her skin burn, like it was on fire from the heat of her full body blush. She bet she could melt her own sunglasses off right now. Speaking of sunglasses… In a quick scan she found what she was looking for and grabbed them. Not waisting a second she shoved them into the rising male's hand.

Those brown eyes where looking at her again put in her embarrassment she couldn't take it and shouted a fast; "I'm sorry!" before fleeing the gym.

Kurt watched her run out of the gym, but didn't fallow her. He was more concerned about Scott, more precisely Scott's non-lazar emitting eyes. He turned back to his fellow X-man.

Jean was there looking deeply into brown eyes. Eyes that in she believed she would only see in her dreams until know. Big beautiful, soulful brown eyes were taking in every detail of her as continued to stare at him.

Mixed emotions swarmed in the two of them, but Jean being Jean, her worry won out.

"Scott we need to get you to the Professor."

Kelsey's skin was still warm but thankfully nowhere near as red as it had been. 'This is the worst day every! I'm never coming back here!' she swore. Running into the empty locker room she got her stuff, stopped only to change into her skirt and left the school. There had to be other to be other schools around here other Bayville High!

She didn't stop running once she was off campus, just kept on running full tilt home. Or what was only going to be home for a few more days.

Else where

Professor Xavier called for Storm and Logan. As soon as the two entire his study they were asked to close the door.

"What is it?" Wolverine asked in his normal gruff voice.

"I cannot be sure, but for a moment I felt a new presence. A new mutant presence, however it now fells as if there is less than what was their before."

"Professor, I do not understand, you mean to say the mutant is now weaker after using his or her power?"

The X-man leader paused for a moment. "No, not quite. It is as if all those around that presence are suddenly muted. They are still there yet muffled, dampened by something."

"Think it's dangerous?" Logan growled.

Again the professor paused. "I cannot say for sure, it was only for the smallest portion of a second that I could feel it. I believe it came from the high school."

"THE HIGH SCHOOL!" they two other adults shouted.

"The children! Are they alright?" the white haired woman immediately demanded.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!" he roared and made for the door.

"Logan! The children are fine, muffled but I sensed nothing wrong them. Our main questions should be how was that being able to hide itself again and what caused it to reveal itself."

TBC


End file.
